


La plus grande des richesses

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [68]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Boys Kissing, Cute Ending, Lemon, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Shower Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 68. Tooru Oikawa se sent seul dans sa vie universitaire vu que tous ses amis sont maintenant dans la vie active. C'est sans compter la rencontre avec trois étranges colocataires qui vont l'aider à retrouver le sourire. Yaoi. UshiOi.Haikyuu! et l'UA utilisé ne m'appartiennent pas.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou à toutes et à tous, voici la soixante-huitième requête provenant de PR1SMATIC qui m'a demandée du UshiOi, rating M et un peu de KageHinaTsuki (sans lemon vu que c'est choupinou de ce coté-là). Merci beaucoup kama-chan59 pour ta review, je ne m'arrèterai que si les circonstances font que je le dois (d'ailleurs je risque de déménager mais je préviendrai à ce moment-là et puis, cela m'empêchera pas d'écrire entre temps, je publierai juste plus tard). 
> 
> Maintenant, pour la requête, des petites précisions : le contexte de base est issu d'une série de doujins toute mimi sans pairings précis dessinés par le cercle Turnovers (qui ont fait beaucoup de doujins TsukiHina, un peu de doujins OiKage et un doujin OiTsuki) et intitulée Oikawa-san chi no isourou : celle-ci est un semi-UA où si Oikawa reste le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai que tout le monde connait, sa chambre se retrouve squattée par une souris Hinata, qui a toujours la joie de vivre, une souris Kageyama, qui est toujours aussi sévère et une souris Tsukki, qui ne jure que par ses écouteurs et ses konpeito (des petits bonbons japonais en forme d'étoiles).
> 
> La différence est que dans la fic, Oikawa est à l'université et j'agrémente aussi l'histoire à ma manière avec des petites références mythologiques que j'ai trouvé en me documentant : ainsi les souris et les rats sont considérés comme des animaux porte-bonheurs au Japon en tant que compagnons de Daikoku, le dieu de la richesse. Voili voilou. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :)

Il était une fois, un étudiant du nom de Tooru Oikawa qui se sentit bien seul dans le petit studio qu'il louait. Celui-ci se situait dans une résidence réservée aux hommes non mariés et il pouvait trouver son compte sans qu'il eut de voisine qui l'ennuyait car en plus d'être un des meilleurs passeurs de la préfecture dans laquelle il se trouvait, Tooru était également très populaire aussi bien envers la gent masculine que féminine d'ailleurs mais le brun n'était pas d'humeur à compter fleurette.

Le volley restait au centre de ses objectifs et ce même s'il devait travailler d'arrache-pied pour y arriver, même s'il trouvait ça moins amusant vu que ses amis ne l'avaient malheureusement pas suivi : Mattsun et Makki bossaient dans une boite non loin d'ici en compagnie d'Iwa-chan qui, aux dernières nouvelles, avait pris du galon dans l'entreprise où il travaillait en devenant le secrètaire du président de celle-ci.

Autant dire que son ami d'enfance n'avait pas de temps à lui consacrer, ce qui le déprimait encore plus et il devait se coltiner un mi-temps pour payer son loyer, ses parents ne lui donnant que peu d'argent de poche. "Ça t'apprendra l'autonomie, avait dit sa mère, regarde ta grande soeur, elle a réussi dans sa vie car elle est indépendante."

"Ouaiiiis, elle a surtout trouvé le bon numéro, soupira-t-il en s'affalant sur son futon. Sa soeur s'était mariée avec un fermier qui avait une grande propriété. En tous cas, sa vie lui semblait bien morose maintenant...Un petit bruit le tira de sa rêverie.

"Crunch, crunch."

Cela faisait depuis quelques temps qu'il entendait ce son bizarre et cela devenait agaçant. Cela vient du petit placard où je range mes conserves. D'ailleurs ses sachets de konpeitos et de graines de tournesol disparaissaient mystérieusement, ces derniers jours. Le brun se leva donc pour ouvrir son stockage de conserves...Pour découvrir un petit homme blond affublé d'une queue et des oreilles de souris grises assis de dos en train de grignoter un konpeito. "Heeein?" L'homme-souris se retourna pour le toiser d'un air impassible. Et il a des lunettes en plus? "Quoi, s'enquit la créature, tu n'as jamais vu de souris de ta vie?

\- Eh Kei, fit une petite voix aigue en-dessous de Tooru, ramène-nous des konpeitos auchi, on a faim."

Tooru baissa les yeux pour découvrir un petit homme-souris roux à ses pieds, suivi d'une autre homme-souris aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. C'est quoi ça? Shouyou regarda l'humain de ses grands yeux. Il était super grand vu d'ici et ça faisait peur. Tobio semblait l'avoir remarqué, ainsi il le réconforta en posant une main sur son épaule tremblante. "Kei et moi, on va se charger de prendre à manger, le rassura-t-il doucement, retourne à notre cachette.

\- Mais je veux vous aider, moi, se fâcha le roux en faisant la moue, vous partez toujours chercher à manger tous les deux chans moi.

\- Tu iras avec nous quand tu parleras correctement l'humain, gronda Tobio en recupérant entre ses petites mains le konpeito que venait de lui lancer Kei, maintenant rentre avant de te faire attraper, imbécile."

Shouyou grommela et s'appréta à partir quand une main géante le captura. "Aaaaah, couina-t-il en gigotant, au checouuuurs.

\- Shouyou!"Tobio lâcha le konpeito tandis que Kei en fit de même en sautant du placard pour se ruer sur cette main qui avait pris leur compagnon.

\- Aiiieuh, cria Tooru quand les deux hommes-souris se mirent à le mordre, c'est bon, je vais le lacher mais arrêtez de me mordre."

Il posa le petit roux sur le sol tandis que les deux autres lachèrent Tooru pour le consoler. "Tout va bien, Shouyou, le réconforta Tobio en lui caressant les cheveux tandis que ce dernier s'était réfugié dans les bras de Kei avant de finalement se dégager de son étreinte pour supplier l'humain de les épargner : "Chil vous plait, laichez-nous vivre ichi, on veut pas retourner dans chette prison blanc...Aie! Pourquoi tu m'as tapé la tête, Tobio?, maugréa-t-il en se frottant la tête.

\- Parce que tu es en train de fraterniser avec l'ennemi, imbécile, grogna l'homme-souris noiraud, il ne faut rien lui dire de nous.

-Mais je penchais qu'il nous comprendrait comme cha, s'attrista Shouyou en désignant l'humain devant eux.

\- Shouyou a raison, Tobio, renchérit Kei, tous les humains ne sont peut-être pas comme ceux qui nous ont enlevés."

Pendant ce temps, Tooru s'était ainsi en tailleur pour écouter la conversation de ces trois petites créatures bien étranges. Des hommes-souris...On aurait tout vu quoiqu'il fallait bien tout pour faire un monde. Par contre, le mini roux lui avait parlé de "prison blanche" ...Cela devait certainement être des anciennes souris de laboratoire et il comprenait donc la méfiance de petit homme-souris aux cheveux noirs. Celui-ci le coupa de ses réflexions d'ailleurs : "De toute manière, on était là avant lui donc c'est normal qu'on exige un loyer de sa part.

\- Hein?, s'étonna un Tooru abasourdi, je rêve où une petite souris de rien du tout me demande un loyer? On aura tout vu, se moqua-t-il.

\- Eh, je suis sérieux, s'indigna Tobio en le fusillant de ses yeux bleus tout en croisant les bras avec autorité, tu as intéret à nous donner de quoi manger ou sinon, on fera en sorte que tout soit saccagé.

\- Et puis, ajouta Kei en donnant la main à un Shouyou un peu perdu, ce n'est pas comme si nous te demandons la lune. Quelques bouts de fromage, un ou deux konpeitos et des graines de tournesols nous suffisent. D'ailleurs, tu gagneras au change.

\- Et puis-je savoir comment?, demanda Tooru qui fut bien dubitatif. Il ne voyait pas comment des souris pourraient l'aider.

\- Ben, nous les chouris, on chert le dieu Daikoku, lui expliqua Shouyou qui avait pris aussi la main de Tobio entre temps, et donc chi un humain gentil nous donne à manger, on lui donne des trésors.

\- Tu seras donc riche en un rien de temps, fit Kei en réajustant de son autre main ses écouteurs, alors, marché conclu?"

Tooru soupira. Bien entendu, il connaissait les croyances populaires sur les souris vu qu'elles étaient très répandues dans la région campagnarde d'où il venait, mais de là à voir qu'elles étaient réelles...Cela dit, en regardant ses trois petits hommes-souris se tenir la main en le regardant avec appréhension, le brun se dit qu'ils devaient être bien désoeuvrés. De toute manière, le propriétaire de la résidence acceptait les animaux donc il n'y aurait aucun souci et puis, il ne roulait pas sur l'or donc cette aide providentielle arrivait à point nommée bien qu'elle fut de la plus étrange des manières.

"D'accord, maugréa-t-il pour se donner une contenance, je ne vous ferai rien. Par contre, vous aurez besoin de quoi vous abriter. Je vais m'en occuper.

\- Ouuuaiiiis!, s'ècria joyeusement Shouyou, merchi monchieur, au fait, moi, je m'appelle Shouyou Hinata et désolé si je parle comme cha mais j'ai du mal avec le langage humain.

\- Je suis Kei Tsukishima, se présenta l'homme-souris blond.

\- Tobio Kageyama, fit ensuite l'homme-souris noiraud non sans regarder le brun avec méfiance. Il ne lui faisait pas encore tout à fait confiance mais tant que Shouyou et Kei étaient en sécurité, il ne dirait tien.

\- Je suis Tooru Oikawa, déclara alors l'humain en leur adressant un petit sourire, enchanté Chibi-chan, Tobio-chan et Kei-chan."

Autant Tobio et Kei tiquèrent à l'annonce de leur surnom, autant Shouyou fut déçu du sien. Il aurait plus m'appeler Shou-chan, comme Izumin. Le roux eut un énorme chagrin en pensant à leurs familles et leurs amis qui avaient été tous enlevés avec eux. Il se souvint de leur confinement dans ce lieu de torture où des humains avaient injecté toutes sortes de produits bizarres pour les voir périr sous leurs yeux. Grâce aux pouvoirs de Daikoku qui les avaient rendus en partie humains, Kei, Tobio et lui avaient réussi à s'évader et à trouver refuge ici.

Ils n'osèrent aller dehors, de peur d'être de nouveau capturés mais l'arrivée d'Oikawa-san allait leur donnait une certaine sécurité malgré tout.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'une étrange cohabitation vit le jour.

Les jours défilèrent et Tooru, qui avait battit une petite maison en carton avec à l'intérieur des petits coussins afin que cela fut plus confortable pour ses "colocataires", remarquait en effet que les souris lui laissaient une pépite d'or le matin à chaque fois qu'il leur donnait à manger la veille, ce qui le servit grandement pour le loyer et les courses. D'ailleurs, le brun remarqua aussi un petit trou dans le mur qui leur servait de raccourci vers leur ancienne cachette où ils allaient et venaient de temps en temps.

Il se prit à s'attacher à ces étranges rongeurs, surtout le petit Chibi-chan avec son émerveillement de tout même s'il était souvent tempéré par Tobio-chan qui le grondait d'être aussi imprudent. Kei-chan veillait sur eux de loin en écoutant sa musique de ses petits écouteurs tout en mangeant un konpeito (il avait l'air très sucre comparé aux deux autres) au point qu'il se demandait la nature réelle de leur relation à tous les trois mais bon, il avait un autre souci pour le moment.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de volley universitaire dont il faisait parti lui avait interdit de s'entrainer plus car monsieur avait peur pour sa santé. "Cela lui ne suffisait pas de battre tout le temps mon équipe au collège et au lycée?, maugréa-t-il sur le chemin du retour, il faut aussi qu'il me fasse chier à la fac?"

Oui, il s'entrainait plus que les autres mais c'était pour le battre, lui. Aaaah pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit dans la même fac que moi? Cela l'énervait au plus haut point et le fait qu'il fut devenu capitaine à sa place le mit encore plus en rogne. "Allons, Oikawa, je ne pense pas qu'Ushiwaka te fasse ça pour t'embêter."

Tooru avait oublié qu'il rentrait en compagnie d'un de ses coéquipiers qui fut aussi un de ses voisins de palier. "Tu parles, rochonna-t-il avec aigreur, je suis désolé Dai-chan mais je connais ce joueur de pacotille depuis le collège et je t'assure qu'il adore me mettre des batons dans les roues.

Daishou eut un sourire en coin. De tous les joueurs de l'équipe, Oikawa était le plus dévoué, de même que sa rivalité envers leur capitaine Ushijima était très tenace au point qu'il ne remarquait pas que ledit capitaine avait des vues sur lui mais bon, il ne pouvait rien y faire. "Tu vas bosser à ton mi-temps, après? demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu' à l'étage où se trouvaient leurs appartements.

-Non, comme les parents ont augmenté mon argent de poche, j'ai démissionné. Au moins, je peux me reposer davantage." Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire que des hommes-souris porte-chance lui donnaient de l'or. "Et tes chats, ils vont bien?

\- Oui, répondit Suguru, même si l'un d'entre eux fait fuir mes copines potentielles. Que veux-tu? Kenma est très possessif contrairement à Tetsurou qui lui, se ballade tout le temps. J'espère que cela marchera avec Mika, cette fois-ci." Il s'agissait d'une étudiante qu'il avait rencontré lors d'un goukon. Très gentille au demeurant." D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il, toujours personne en vue?

\- Avec le volley? Non, répondit Tooru, un sourire amer se formant sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il sortit ses clés, bon, je te souhaite une bonne soirée.

\- Bonne soirée à toi aussi."

Tooru ouvrit ensuite la porte de son studio et découvrit les trois hommes-souris en train de dormir contre la porte de leur maison en carton, Chibi-chan tenant la main de Tobio-chan et de Kei-chan. Cela dit, il avait bien surpris l'homme-souris roux en train de faire des petits bisous à l'un et à l'autre.

Bon okay, ils font bien un menage à trois. Et pourtant, en les regardant ainsi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver mignons. Après tout, Chibi-chan lui avait confié un jour qu'ils s'étaient promis de rester ensemble quoiqu'il arrive suite à leur confinement au laboratoire et il pouvait voir que Tobio-chan et Kei-chan ressentaient la même chose. Cela avait dû être très traumatisant pour eux.

En tous cas, cela ne changeait pas du fait qu'Ushiwaka l'énervait...Et s'il appelait Makki pour l'inviter au salon du thé du coin? Il savait qu'Iwa-chan serait occupé avec son boulot donc il ne préférait ne pas le déranger pour une fois. C'est fou ce que je deviens raisonnable avec le temps.

Le brun s'assit donc sur le tatami en sortant le téléphone portable de sa poche pour appeler son ami dont la conversation fut épiée par un homme-souris pas si endormi que ça.

"Quoi, Iwa-chan et Mattsun sortent ensemble!?, s'étonna Tooru pendant que Hanamaki et lui savouraient chacun une part de gâteau dans le salon de thé où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous.

\- Oui, soupira Takahiro en sirotant sa tasse de thé, Matsukawa ne voulait pas que tu sois au courant mais je préfère te le dire." Surtout que celui-ci habitait dans la même résidence qu'Oikawa. Tooru fut très surpris. Non pas qu'il fut jaloux mais Iwa-chan avait joué aux cachottiers avec lui. Il va falloir que je lui dise deux mots. "Comment va Kunimi-chan?, demanda-t-il alors pour changer de sujet.

\- Akira continue ses études, répondit Hanamaki en mangeant un bout de son moelleux au chocolat, et il joue aussi dans l'équipe de volley de son université.

\- Je risque certainement de l'affronter alors." Il s'apprêta alors à prendre une cuillérée de son fraisier quand il fit une créature bien familière en train d'en prendre des miettes. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, souris binoclarde?", chuchota-t-il entre ses dents tout en menaçant Kei du regard qui se retourna pour découvrir qu'Oikawa-san l'avait vu. Oh, j'aurais du être plus discret. Le blond prit alors une grosse miette avant de courir pour se réfugier dans la capuche du pull de Tooru.

Ce dernier regarda si Makki l'avait remarqué mais celui-ci était concentré à manger sa part de gâteau à son grand soulagement. Cependant, depuis que son ami lui avait parlé de la relation de Iwa-chan et Mattsun, Tooru se sentit encore plus seul.


	2. Part 2

Lorsqu'Oikawa-san franchit la porte d'entrée de son appartement, Kei sortit de la capuche de celui-ci, les deux mains tenant la grande miette de fraisier, pour sauter et se réfugier dans la maison en carton où ses deux compagnons l'attendaient, Tobio étant allongé sur les coussins en train de caliner Shouyou. Il les avait prevenus qu'il partirait avec Oikawa-san, son envie de gâteau ayant été trop grande et leur avait promis qu'il en ramènerait pour eux. "J'ai ramené du fraisier.

\- Merchi, Kei, fit Shouyou en se ruant sur la grande miette de gâteau.

\- Eh, attends, imbécile, maugréa Tobio en le rejoignant non sans avoir donner un petit baiser sur la joue de l'homme-souris blond, ne mange pas tout.

\- J'allais vous en laicher, fit Shouyou en continuant à grignoter quand il s'interrompit en regardant Oikawa-san s'affaler dans son futon depuis la petite fenêtre de leur maison, pourquoi Oikawa-chan est trichte?

\- Apparemment un de ses amis s'est mis en couple et il doit se sentir seul, répondit Kei en prenant un petit morceau de gateau.

\- Oh, se rembrunit Shouyou avant d'avoir un coup d'éclat, et chi on lui trouvait un compagnon?

\- Quoi!?, grogna Tobio en interrompant son grignotage, déjà qu'on lui donne des trésors, on ne va pas l'aider non plus pour ce genre de situations.

\- Mais je chais ce que cha fais d'être tout cheul et je veux que chet humain ait le chourire auchi."

Tobio grommela devant cette bouille toute tristounette et larmoyante. Vraiment, il n'arrivait pas à lui dire non. "Fais comme tu veux mais cela sera sans moi, grogna-t-il en retournant dans la maison.

\- Allons voir nos voisins, suggéra alors Kei en lui prenant la main, peut-être pourront-ils nous aider."

Shouyou lui prit la main, chagriné par la réaction de Tobio. Ils sortirent par le biais d'un petit trou qui lézardait le mur près de la porte d'entrée. "Pourquoi Tobio est comme cha?, s'attrista-t-il en faisant la moue.

\- Il est seulement jaloux, expliqua Kei en lui embrassant le front pendant qu'ils arpentèrent le couloir, Oikawa-san est plus gentil avec toi qu'avec Tobio et moi donc il a peur qu'il t'accapare. Il y a aussi le fait qu'il se méfie encore des humains pour ce que les autres nous ont faits.

\- Mais je vous aime tous les deux, s'offusqua le roux, et chest un humain qui est très gentil. Il nous a rien fait de mal.

\- Eh bien eh bien, Chibi-chan, taquina une voix non loin d'eux, tu ne t'es toujours pas débarrassé de ton tic. Ah salut à toi aussi Tsukki.

\- Ah, Kuroo-san!"

Shouyou se cacha derrière Kei en voyant le chat noir qui les salua sur la palier à coté de chez Oikawa-san pendant qu'un autre chat blanc tacheté se prélassait à coté de lui. "Kuro, laisse Shouyou tranquille.

\- Chalut Kenma, fit l'homme-souris en sortant de sa cachette, cha va?

\- La forme, répondit le chat en baillant, que faites-vous ici?

\- On cherche un compagnon pour celui qui vit dans notre territoire, déclara Kei le plus sérieusement du monde, votre maitre a-t-il quelqu'un?"

Kenma se raidit d'un coup à la mention de cette question et encore plus quand Tetsurou lui répondit : "Suguru voit une humaine en ce moment mais connaissant Kenma, cela ne va pas durer, fit-il en se grattant l'oreille, mais peut-être que le voisin est célibataire, je vais demander à son chat."

Tetsurou fut le point de partir quand son maitre ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Kenma en profita pour se lever et se frotter affectueusement contre la jambe de celui-ci. "Ah vous voilà, déclara gentiment Suguru en se baissant pour prendre Kenma dans ses bras, allez, Kenma, ta gamelle t'attend et je suppose que tu vas faire un petit tour Tetsurou, le chat noir miaula en guise de confirmation tout en cachant Kei et Shouyou derrière lui, bon, je laisse la chattière ouverte, poursuivit son maitre en caressant la tête de Kenma qui ronronna avant de rentrer chez lui en fermant la porte.

"Bon, fit le chat noir en s'étirant, allons-y."

Kei et Shouyou suivirent donc Tetsurou pour rencontrer deux rats qu'ils connaissaient en train de discuter avec un chat au pelage marron. "Ah, Shouyou, Tsukishima, fit le rat le plus petit, salut.

\- Noya-chan, Asahi-chan, chalut!"

Kei, quant à lui, les salua en hochant simplement la tête tanfis que Tetsurou se mit à câliner sans crier gare le chat brun, ce qui lui valut un coup de patte de la part de ce dernier. "Mais c'était pour te dire bonjour, Daichi.

\- Tu peux le faire autrement, maugréa le chat brun avant de se retourner vers les deux souris, ah, bonsoir vous deux. Je suis Daichi Sawamura.

\- Je suis Kei Tsukishima et lui, c'est Shouyou Hinata, présenta Kei tandis que le roux était parti discuter un peu avec Nishinoya et Asahi, je souhaiterai savoir si votre maitre a un compagnon. C'est pour celui qui vit là où nous sommes.

\- Suga est avec son voisin Yaku, répondit Daichi d'un ton désolé, mais vous pouvez voir le chat qui vit dans l'appartement du fond. Il est un peu excentrique mais très gentil.

\- Je vais vous accompagner là-bas vu que je connais un autre chat qui, lui, adore chasser les souris et qui vit juste à coté, dit alors Tetsurou non sans tenter de frotter sa tête contre la machoire de Daichi en ronronnant, mais ce n'est que partie remise, Daichi."

L'autre chat grommela tandis que Kei le remercia avant de prendre la main de Shouyou pour le prévenir qu'ils devaient repartir. "On se reverra la prochaine fois, le rassura Nishinoya pendant qu'Asahi partit revoir Daichi pour continuer leurs discussions au sujet des vivres à conserver, de toute façon, Suga-san est super sympa avec nous qui sommes des rats et puis, tu as du voir Daichi. Il nous protège des autres rats d'égouts qui tentent d'envahir le territoire de son maitre.

\- C'est pour cette raison que je veux en faire mon compagnon, fit fièrement Tetsurou, bon, on y va.

\- Au revoir, Noya-chan, salua l'homme-souris roux avant de partir avec Kei et Kuroo-san. Ils avaient connu Asahi-san et lui peu après qu'ils étaient arrivés dans cet immeuble. C'étaient eux qui les avaient guidés dans ce qui fut devenue leur cachette. Ils marchèrent le long du couloir quand un chat gris tenta de bondir sur les deux hommes-souris qui furent protégés par Tetsurou. "Lev, grogna ce dernier, combien de fois je t'ai dit que les souris sont gentilles dans cet immeuble?

\- Désolé, s'excusa celui-ci en baissant ses oreilles, l'habitude, avant de se reprendre pour demander avec excitation, Kenma n'est pas avec toi?

\- Non, il est chez notre maitre en ce moment.

\- Oooh, répondit Lev en baissant de nouveau les oreilles, tout déçu, au fait, c'est qui les souris qui sont avec toi et pourquoi elles ressemblent à des humains?

\- Cela serait trop compliqué à t'expliquer, rétorqua Kei pendant que Shouyou se cacha derrière lui, de toute manière, nous devons partir.

\- Je te raconterai tout après, le rassura Tetsurou qui s'apprêta à reprendre son chemin, et je te conseille de faire ta toilette, tu as des plumes de partout.

\- Ah ça?, s'enquit Lev en regardant les petites plumes blanches qui restaient coincées dans son pelage gris, j'ai du un peu trop joué avec un des oreillers de mon maitre, bah, de toute façon, il me brossera le dos après m'avoir grondé, il est toujours comme ça. A bientôt et désolé pour la frayeur, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Shouyou et de Kei.

Le roux sortit de sa cachette en murmurant : "Che n'est pas grave, avant de prendre la main de Kei et de suivre Tetsurou qui s'excusa du comportement du chat gris : "Lev s'est mis en tête de devenir le plus grand chasseur de rats d'égouts de l'immeuble, soupira-t-il, tout ça pour impressionner Kenma qui n'en a rien à faire. "ils arrivèrent ensuite au fond du couloir, devant une porte d'entrée où un chat roux roupillait tranquillement sur la paillasson.

Ce dernier se réveilla d'ailleurs à la voix de Tetsurou, révèlant de fines pupilles un brin effrayantes : "Salut, Tendou, comment vas-tu?

\- Tetsurou-kun, fit le chat roux en s'étirant paresseusement, ça fait un bail, dis donc. Tiens, ce ne sont pas des souris bénies par Daikoku que je vois là?

\- Comment vous chavez?, s'étonna Shouyou, sa main serrant celle de Kei qui qui lança un regard rassurant pour l'apaiser. Il savait que le roux avait encore du mal à sortir à l'extérieur et cela devait être éprouvant pour lui.

\- Tendou sait pas mal de choses, répondit Tetsurou avant de questionner son congénère, on cherche un compagnon pour l'humain qui est avec eux, il se trouve dans l'appart'près de la sortie. Ton maitre est-il libre?"

Satori réfléchit. Le logement près de la sortie...Un sourire énigmatique digne du chat de Chesire apparut sur ses babines. Voilà la parfaite occasion pour son maitre de se déclarer. Merci Daikoku d'avoir répondu à mes prières. "Oui, il est libre comme l'air et cela tombe bien, je viens d'élaborer un petit stratagème."

Tobio fit les cents pas dans la maison de carton. Shouyou et Kei n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Et s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose? J'aurais dû venir avec eux. Il fut cependant soulagé de les voir arriver quelques instants après. "Tout va bien?, demanda-t-il en voyant un Shouyou fatigué qui se frottait les yeux tandis que Kei le rassura d'un petit baiser sur la joue. "Shouyou est juste fatigué, le tranquilisa le blond tandis que le roux partit dormir sur les petits coussins, et nous avons réglé le problème donc nous n'avons pas de souci à se faire.

\- Tant mieux, fit Tobio en lui tendant une graine de tournesol, tu dois avoir faim.

\- Merci."

Le noiraud s'assit à coté du blond et lui donna la main une fois qu'il eut fini de manger. Il espérait que la décision de Shouyou ne leur poserait pas de problèmes.

Tooru s'éveilla lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de grattement au niveau de la porte d'entrée. Le brun avait vite fait son futon pour roupiller un coup après son rendez-vous avec Makki. Cela lui avaot fait du bien de le voir mais il se sentait déprimé maintenant, entre le temps gris qui transparaissait depuis la fenêtre de son studio et le fait qu'il se sentait de plus en plus isolé. Il n'avait même pas eu la force de harceler Iwa-chan sur le fait qu'il sortait avec Mattsun maintenant, c'était pour dire et il se sentait étrangement lourd aussi.

En tous cas, ces petits sons l'agaçaient et il partit donc ouvrir la porte non sans regarder les hommes-souris dans leur maison pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. Il fut soulagé de les voir tous les trois dormir tranquillement, le petit Shouyou niché dans les bras de Kei et de Tobio. T

ooru ouvrit donc la porte pour découvrir à ses pieds un chat au pelage roux miauler d'une manière bien plaintive. "Tu t'es perdu?, demanda gentiment Tooru en s'accroupissant devant lui, ah, tu as un collier, ajouta-t-il en regardant le petit pendentif où était gravé le nom du chat ainsi que l'adresse de son maitre, tu t'appelles Satori? C'est mignon, il prit le chat dans ses bras, allons voir ton maitre ou ta maitresse, ce n'est pas loin d'ici."

Tooru prit ses clés restées sur la serrure pour fermer sa porte puis se dirigea vers la maison du propriétaire du chat tout en ayant un déclic sur le chemin. Attends, c'est l'appart'du fond, ce qui veut dire que...Il posa Satori sur le paillasson une fois arrivé à destination pour mieux frapper rageusement à la porte. Bien entendu, celle-ci d'ouvrit sur la dernière personne à qui il voulait parler. "Oikawa, fit Ushijima d'un ton légèrement étonné, que fais-tu ici?

\- Je suis seulement venu ramener ton chat, maugréa Tooru en poussant un soupir exaspéré tandis que Satori rentra dans sa maison en miaulant, bon je vais rentr...

-...Attends, le coupa Wakatoshi en lui prenant le poignet, tu peux venir à la maison boire un coup. En remerciement d'avoir ramené mon chat." Il voulait aussi passer plus de temps avec Oikawa vu que ce dernier l'évitait tout le temps à la fac sauf durant les entrainements où certes il était assidu mais beaucoup trop à son gout. Wakatoshi savait qu'Oikawa travaillait en plus de ses études et il ne voulait pas que sa santé en patisse. Surtout qu'il fut encore plus inquiet en voyant de légères cernes sous les yeux de celui-ci.

Tooru hésita un moment. Une partie de lui voulait le rejeter mais une autre avait besoin d'un peu de réconfort. Certes, il avait vu Makki mais là, il avait aussi besoin d'un peu de chaleur humaine, cela lui coutait de l'avouer, quitte à passer du temps avec quelqu'un qu'il exécrait. "Ok mais cela sera la seule et unique fois."

Wakatoshi l'accueillit donc et tous deux se mirent à discuter autour d'une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud. Tooru se surprit à aimer l'ambiance rudimentaire mais chaleureuse de l'appartement où il se trouvait, de même qu'il trouvait Ushiwaka-chan bien prévenant, lui qui le pensait plutôt rustre. Il se plut aussi à jouer avec les deux chats de ce dernier, Satori et un magnifique chat au pelage blanc virant sur le gris au niveau des extrêmités de la queue et des oreilles qui s'appelait Eita.

Certes, Tooru appréciait la compagnie des trois petites souris dont il prenait soin malgré lui (surtout Chibi-chan qui fut son préféré) mais là, il se sentait vraiment bien, comme si son coeur se réchauffait petit à petit au point qu'il rechigna un peu à partir lorsqu'il jugea qu'il se faisait tard. Pourquoi je me sens comme ça? Je devrai détester Ushiwaka-chan et pourtant...Il avait toujours pensé qu'Ushiwaka se plaisait à le traiter de haut quand ils étaient tous deux au collège et au lycée, qu'il aimait le rabaisser pour mieux montrer sa supériorité malgré sa proposition d'aller au même établissement que lui mais là, il sentit que ce dernier le considérait autrement, d'une manière qui l'effraya.

Les jours suivants, Satori fit le même manège et fit en sorte qu'Oikawa passe voir son maitre le plus souvent possible sous l'oeil curieux des trois hommes-souris. Le chat roux les rassura cependant en leur disant que tout allait bien, Oikawa commençant à sympathiser petit à petit avec son maitre. Cela se voyait lors des entrainements d'ailleurs où Tooru prit plus en considération ce que lui disait le capitaine.

D'ailleurs, il commença à avoir d'autres envies à son égard, des envies beaucoup moins chastes qui se manifestaient quand ils prenaient tous deux la douche dans les vestiaires. Un jour, alors qu'il n'y eut personne, il en profita pour se laisser aller. Tooru n'osait plus trop le faire dans l'appartement avec Chibi-chan et les autres (à part quand il prenait son bain) mais là, il en profita un maximum en se caressant allègrement sous la douche chaude, une main pinçant un téton tandis que l'autre empoignait sa virilité, en faisant des vas et vients de plus en plus vite.

Tooru ne put s'empêcher de gémir, les yeux fermés, cela fait depuis si longtemps depuis la dernière fois, il se sentait vraiment frustré. Cependant, il fut tellement concentré dans son désir qu'il n'entendit pas la porte du cabinet s'ouvrit et fermer, ni un léger bruit de succion. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lorsqu'une main large retira la sienne de son membre pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus chaud et de plus humide.

Les joues du brun prirent quelques teintes de rouge en plus lorsqu'il croisa un regard perçant qui le dévorait littéralement tout en dégustant avidement son bâton de chair. Tooru se laissa faire face aux caresses buccales de Watatoshi, son esprit trop perdu dans les brumes du plaisir qu'il ressentait pour pouvoir dire quoique ce soit. Oui, cet homme l'attirait, c'était indéniable mais il avait été trop occupé de le renier pour s'en rendre compte mais en ce moment, il avait trop envie de céder à ce désir, surtout quand celui-ci prenait la forme d'un fourreau moite bien délectable qui allait et venait sur lui.

Tooru plongea alors les mains dans les courtes mèches brunes avant de se raidir un peu en sentant un doigt en lui. Wakatoshi se sentit un peu coupable d'être aussi impulsif mais il avait vu les regards d'Oikawa sur lui lorsqu'ils se changeaient aux vestiaires tout comme il avait entendu ses gémissements si excitants quand il fut sur le point de prendre sa douche. Tous les autres équipiers étaient partis donc ils pouvaient pleinement en profiter.

Tooru se détendit alors au moment de la préparation. Deux doigts furent ancrés en lui tandis que Wakatoshi taquinait le gland de sa langue avant de descendre tout le long de sa virilité. Le brun mordit ses lèvres quand son futur amant effleura enfin le point sensible. C'était grisant, surtout que Wakatoshi s'y prenait doucement afin qu'il n'eut aucun inconfort. Néanmoins, Tooru sentit un grand vide lorsque les doigts se retirèrent.

Wakatoshi posa alors un petit baiser sur le bout de son érection et se leva quand le brun l'attira contre lui, pour frotter sensuellement ses hanches contre les siennes. Wakatoshi le prit alors par les hanches et l'embrassa, fourrant sa langue dans la bouche de Tooru qui la taquina de la sienne tout en enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille et ses bras derrière la nuque du plus grand qui prit ça comme un feu vert.

Il leva alors ses hanches tout en maintenant Tooru de ses deux mains afin d'entrer en lui. Wakatoshi le sentit alors se crisper..."Non, con...tinue, haleta le brun en se laissant pénétrer petit à petit. Certes, son amant était assez imposant mais la douleur était supportable.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, avec le son de la douche en train de couler comme seul et unique bruit quand Tooru planta un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Wakatoshi lorsque celui-ci fut bien ajusté. Wakatoshi put alors se noyer dans un regard chocolat qui fut enfin empli de confiance.

Le bruit de l'eau qui coulait ne fut plus la seule musique. Il y eut des petits halètements qui se mêlèrent aux souffles passionés dans un baiser lent et profond, des gémissements qui firent écho aux hanches qui claquaient en coups de rien de plus en plus rapides, des cris de noms éperdus de plaisir quand Wakatoshi toucha Tooru au plus profond de lui-même.

Tous deux se noyèrent dans une extase sans nom qui se mua en une béatitude euphorique quand Tooru céda à la jouissance, serrant Wakatoshi à la fois contre lui et en lui ce qui le fit venir à son tour.

Leur ètreinte n'avait rien eu de sauvage, seulement douce et passionnée. En sentant Wakatoshi l'enlacer tendrement peu avant qu'il ne se retire de lui, Tooru se dit qu'il ne voulait plus se séparer de cette douce chaleur...Sauf que ce moment d'intimité lui causa une bonne crève qui le maintint cloué au lit le lendemain, à la grande inquiétude de Shouyou. "Que va-t-on faire?, s'inquiéta-t-il pendant que Tobio réorganisait leur stock de konpeito alors que Kei était assis contre le mur en carton en écoutant de la musique, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles.

Le noiraud mit un temps à répondre. Il était vrai qu'Oikawa-san était devenu plus gentil ces derniers temps, il leur donnait même plus de graines de tournesol et de konpeitos ainsi que de petits vêtements neufs qu'il avait acheté au magasin de poupées et même s'il les obligeait à se laver dans le lavabo de la salle de bain, cet humain ne les avait maltraités et n'avait fait aucun de mal à Kei et Shouyou, ce qui lui suffit amplement pour lui faire pleinement confiance. "Allons voir Tendou-san, peut-être que son maitre peut aider Oikawa-san."

Ils prévinrent Kei qu'ils partirent voir le chat roux puis ils sortirent de l'appartement afin d'aller à la rencontre de Satori qui leur dit que son maitre était absent. Néanmoins, il les rassura en leur disant qu'il l'attendrait devant la porte de l'appartement de Tooru quand il rentrerait. Après tout, il savait les horaires de son maitre.

Wakatoshi s'inquiéta de ne pas voir Tooru à la fac, aujourd'hui. Il se demandait même s'il regrettait ce qu'ils avaient fait sous la douche hier vu qu'ils étaient rentrés dans l'immeuble sans mot dire...A moins qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Wakatoshi fut moins donc moins concentré au moment de l'entrainement et partit en quatrième vitesse dans la résidence où Tooru et lui habitaient une fois celui-ci fini.

Wakatoshi découvrit alors son chat en train de gratouiller devant la porte de l'appartement de Tooru. "Que fais-tu ici, Satori?, s'enquit son maitre en se baissant pour lui caressant le dos, toi aussi, tu t'inquiètes pour Tooru?"

Le chat miaula tandis qu'il se leva pour frapper à la porte. Un Tooru fatigué et fiévreux lui ouvrit la porte, pourtant l'odeur légèrement boisée qui émanait de lui montrait qu'il venait de prendre un bain. Wakatoshi comprit vite la raison de cette crève et en fut enormément gêné. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais à rester planté là?, questionna Tooru avec agacement, entre."

Wakatoshi se gratta la tête avant de rentrer à l'intérieur du studio de Tooru où il remarqua un petit carton avec deux petites fenêtres et une porte. "C'est là où vivent mes souris, expliqua Tooru d'une voix fatiguée, elles doivent être en train de dormir." Satori se mit d'ailleurs à coté de la maison à sa grande frayeur mais il choisit de dormir à coté au lieu de fureter à l'intérieur.

"Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il alors en s'asseyant à coté de Tooru qui se mit à coté du futon, c'est de ma faute si tu...

-...Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça , le rassura Tooru en se mouchant le nez, c'était à prévoir avec la fatigue que j'avais ces derniers temps mais je ne regrette pas, ajouta-t-il en lui prenant la main, j'ai ador...Atchoum!

\- Je vais te faire une tisane, proposa alors Wakatoshi en se levant, tu en as? Ou sinon je vais en chercher chez moi.

\- Il y en a dans le petit placard au-dessus de l'évier, répondit Tooru en s'emmitouflant sous les couvertures, la fièvre le regagnant de nouveau.

Wakatoshi revint avec une tasse de tisane qu'il lui tendit en se rasseyant :"Tiens.

\- Merci, déclara Tooru en s'asseyant le corps pris de frissons. Il se détendit en ressentant la chaleur de la boisson se propageant petit à petit dans son corps. "Ça fait du bien." Wakatoshi eut un petit sourire en le voyant si apaisé, cependant, il s'en voulait de l'avoir rendu malade. "Je vais te laisser, lui dit-il en s'apprétant à se lever quand Tooru le retint en lui prenant le bras.

\- Non, reste s'il te plait, il voulait que Wakatoshi soit auprès de lui, dans ses bras si rassurants, tu peux...t'allonger près de moi?"

Inutile de dire que Wakatoshi fut très surpris de l'attitude de Tooru, qui fuyait son regard en s'empourprant. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi timide et pourtant, il trouvait ça touchant venant de lui. "D'accord, je vais rester."

Tooru lui fit de la place pendant qu'il se déshabilla, ne laissant que son t-shirt et son caleçon. Wakatoshi eut un instant d'étonnement en voyant le brun de nicher dans ses bras, la tête calée contre son torse. Il l'étreignit en lui embrassant le front tout en murmurant un petit "Je t'aime." Le petit sourire de contentement qui se dessina sur les lèvres de Tooru lui fit l'effet de la plus tendre des confirmations.

Satori contemplait les amoureux en baillant pendant que Shouyou, Tobio et Kei sortirent de leur maison pour les découvrir à leur tour, endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. "Merci à vous trois, leur déclara le chat, grâce à vous et au dieu Daikoku, mon maitre a trouvé la plus grande des richesses.

\- Chest quoi?, questionna alors Shouyou tout confus.

\- Ce que Tobio, toi et moi, nous partageons déjà, répondit Kei pendant que le noiraud et lui prirent sa main de chaque coté.

Lorsqu'ils avaient vu leurs amis et leurs familles mourir dans cette prison atroce, ils avaient fait la promesse de rester toujours ensemble. Ils furent tout de même heureux de voir l'humain qui les avait recueillis eut trouvé son bonheur aussi.

Car l'amour vallait toutes les richesses du monde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour la requête et désolée pour le retard (grosse fatigue due à la période basse, l'automne approche). J'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. On se revoit pour la suite de L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs et Convoitise éphèmère d'une perle bleue. Prochaine requête : TsukiHina/YamaNoya et si vous avez d'autres demandes, n'hésitez pas (je n'ai qu'une requête en plus de celle mentionnée). A bientôt. :)


End file.
